


Photo Books & Movies

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Babby Book Making, Bad Puns, Barry and Len and Worthy spend time together - Chapter 2, Barry is like a child himself, Children's Game, Fluff, Gen, Len is the mature one, Lisa and Caitlin are becoming Friends, OOC, Pizza Night, Shorter First Chapter, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa works on her baby photo book and Caitlin lends a hand.<br/>Shorter first chapter than I wanted, but the second one is full of fluff from the three boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lisa & Caitlin

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, Len's arm healed much faster than it should have. (We don't even mention it)... Just go with it. ;-)

"Finally boy free," Lisa sighs, smiling as her brother drove away with her precious nephew.  
"Uh, why am I here?" Caitlin asks, raising her hand to draw the other woman's attention to her.  
"Didn't I tell you?" Lisa frowns, trying to remember.  
"No," the scientist shakes her head, "You texted me to come here, but never said why. Even after I asked you...twice."  
"I didn't want to risk Lenny finding out," Lisa shrugs, pulling out her computer and phone and placing them on the dining room table, "I have a lot of work to do and I need your help."  
"What can I do?" Caitlin scoots her chair closer to get a better view of the laptop screen.  
"I've got about three thousand pictures to chose from and maybe one hour to do it," Lisa smiles while Caitlin's jaw drops.  
"Three thousand?" the scientist scoffs, "In an hour? That's impossible!"  
"You work with the impossible every day," Lisa points out, unlocking the laptop with her password, "This is just a time crunch."  
Lisa explains the reason behind the photo scrutiny and Caitlin thinks it's very sweet. There are folders of pictures, with sub-folders of dates or places.  
"You're very organized," Caitlin compliments as they begin going through the images.  
"Lenny's need for detail rubbed off a little," Lisa smirks. She points to a picture of two month old Worthy asleep, "Do we already have one of him in this outfit?"  
"Yes," Caitlin nods, "From three hours earlier."  
"Right," Lisa moves on to the next batch, "This should get easier as he gets older."  
"I highly doubt that," Caitlin sighs.

Unsurprisingly, they only make it through half a year one by the end of the hour.  
Lisa looks at her watch and bites her lip, "Lenny could be home any minute!"  
"Not if Barry can distract him," Caitlin smiles conspiratorially.  
"What did you do sneaky doctor?" Lisa asks, still worried but a touch curious.  
"I texted our Speedster to let him know we needed him to keep our Captain occupied," the scientist smiles at Lisa's impressed look.  
"Let's just hope he's as good at slowing people down as he is speeding himself up," Lisa returns her attention back to the laptop.  
"And that he can keep the secret," Caitlin giggles.  
"Oh, please, yes!" Lisa laughs along with the other woman.

They argue over a few images which slows them down and another three hours pass without them even noticing.  
"There!" Lisa cheers, standing on her feet to punch her arms in the air.  
"Congratulations," Caitlin smiles at her enthusiasm, "Now you just need to format them into the book and you'll be all done."  
Lisa groans, slumping back into the chair.  
"It will be a lot easier, trust me," the scientist tries to reassure the other woman, "You basically just have to drag the pictures over to the electronic book in the order you want and click to have it printed."  
"This was a lot easier when it was an idea in my head," Lisa sighs.  
"Most things are," Caitlin smiles, pulling up the photo book-making site, "Here we go... Yes, we can fit four pictures on each page with this one and get all the photos in the book."  
"I still need to get Worthy's fancy picture done and I want it to be a single one at the back," Lisa looks the format over as Caitlin starts adding the images.  
"There's an edit button for that," Caitlin nods, she pulls up two images, "And what about this one to make the cover? And this one for the first page?"  
"Oh," Lisa puts her hands to her face, tears shining in her eyes, "They're perfect."

The two women get so wrapped up in their work that they don't notice the time flying by. When they finally finish with what they can do for now, it's dark outside.  
"What the-?" Lisa stares out the window and blinks a few times to make sure she's seeing clearly, "How late is it?"  
"Oh, my," Caitlin laughs, "It's midnight!"  
"Midnight?" Lisa sputters, "Where is my irresponsible brother and my darling nephew?!"  
Caitlin already has her phone out, texting Barry. The device dings in her hands with a return message and she giggles.  
"What?" Lisa doesn't think this is a time for laughing. What if the boys were in trouble? Again?  
Caitlin turns her phone to Lisa and the other woman starts laughing.  
It's a picture of Len on Barry's couch, Wentworth is on his chest and they're both fast asleep. Barry is posing in front of them with a great big smile and a thumbs up.

"I guess Barry managed after all," Caitlin says after the laughter has subsided.  
"Yeah," Lisa nods, rubbing happy tears from here eyes, "He bored them to sleep!"  
That causes the women to burst into a new round of laughter.  
That photo was totally going into the book.


	2. Len, Wentworth, and Barry

Len drove away from the house with a knowing smile on his face. Honestly, his sister was so transparent when she wanted him out of the house to do who-knows-what girls thing. The Doc looked pretty confused why she was there, though.  
Len drove Wentworth to the same store he took him the first time when they got his shoes. His son was bouncing in his seat, excited to go shopping with 'Da!'

"Let's see if we can do what Barry and Lis couldn't, shall we?" he asks the boy, holding his hand as they walk down the aisle with his son's shoe size.  
"Da! Oo me get!" Wentworth pointed to the exact pair he was already wearing.  
"You don't fit in that size anymore," Len smiles, "Let's try something new."  
Len reaches up and brings down a pair of black sneakers with yellow lights on the side, "How about these?"  
Wentworth's face scrunched up in disgust, "No."  
"No, thank you," Len reminds his son. They were working on manners. He reaches for an white pair with neon green laces, "And these?"  
His son shakes his head again, "No tank oo."  
Len grimaces but tries The Flash sneakers. His son shake his head again.  
On a whim, Len asks a worker if they have Wentworth's current shoes in a bigger size. They do and Len inwardly heaves a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to go home empty handed. Lisa would never let him forget it.  
The worker brings the shoes and Wentworth claps his hands when Len shows them to him.   
"Well, if it works for you," he shrugs.

They buy the sneakers and are almost to the car when Barry shows up out of nowhere and approaches them.  
"Hey guys!" he smiles, he looks at the bag in Len's hand, "You got the shoes!"  
"How enthusiastically stated, Barry," Len drawls, "What brings you here?"  
Barry shrugs, "No reason, I just thought we could spend some time together."  
Len raises an eyebrow at that, "Don't you have a day job?"  
"My work load was surprisingly light today," Barry keeps smiling.  
"Did my sister send you to keep me out of the house?" Len smirks.  
"Nope," Barry shakes his head.  
Len laughs, "Guess it doesn't matter. Wentworth seems happy to see you."  
And their son is. He's smiling at Barry and keeps waving whenever his other father looks in his direction. Which is often.  
"There's a new panda movie in the theater," Barry says, "I thought we could bring Worthy to see it."  
"His first movie experience," Len nods, "Should be interesting to test out his ability to sit still."  
"If he's anything like me, we probably won't catch a lot of the film," Barry laughs. Even before the lightning strike, Barry wasn't very good at sitting still for too long.  
"Then we better hope the movie's terrible or he has my patience," Len smiles, stepping the rest of the way to the vehicle and unlocking the doors, "We can catch lunch on the way. Hungry children make for terrible movie watchers."  
"Not only does hunger obviously affect children physically it can develop learning disabilities or other cognitive impairments," Barry's baby knowledge flows out of his mouth as they get into the car, "Many kids will have trouble focusing in an academic setting due to a lack of energy and motivation. Hunger also impacts sociability, because a child experiencing hunger might feel embarrassed and ashamed. These feelings of embarrassment could affect our child's interaction with peers or he could engage in negative interactions such as fighting or stealing."  
"Exactly," Len smirks, "Though stealing wouldn't be so bad as long as he doesn't get caught."  
"Len!"  
The ex-crook laughs as Barry's scandalized expression.

At the restaurant where they're eating, Barry and Len break out in a pun war as Wentworth watches them, munching on his food while his head turns back and forth to keep up.  
"We better HURRY if if we want to make it to the film," Barry starts.  
"Don't be so COLD," Len drawls with a smirk.  
"You're awfully SLOW coming up with new puns."  
"At least I know how to keep my COOL."  
"And I can think pretty QUICK on my feet."  
"Not so FAST, Barry, you can't use that."  
"Why not? You just need to CHILL."  
"Da an Day no fun!" Wentworth huffs, finished with his meal.  
Both men look at their son, then at each other. Len starts chuckling and Barry snorts. Worthy joins in, even though he doesn't know why his dads are laughing.

The movie is animated and far too sickeningly sweet for Len's liking, but Barry and Wentworth begin to cheer for the little animated mammal and Len can't keep the smile off his face.  
Len's almost sad when the panda find his family, marking the end. Almost.  
Wentworth and Barry give the movie a standing ovation and Len groans, wishing he could be invisible. At least there are only two other families in the theatre with them. Hopefully none of them will be able to recognize them on the streets.

Barry invited them back to his house for pizza and Len agrees. He knows the other man is purposely keeping him away from the house in order to help Lisa keep whatever scheme she's got going on secret. His birthday is coming soon, so it's most likely that. Now that they on the 'good side' she probably figures it's time for a proper party for him. Sisters could be so sentimental.  
Detective West is out of the house on a case, so it's just the three of them. Worthy babbles his opinion with Barry about the movie as they eat. Len merely watches the 'conversation' and smiles at Barry's innocence as he talks with their son.  
"And then when the brother panda fell down the hole it was so sad!" Barry frowns, taking a bite of pizza.  
"Des!" Wentworth nods, "Bu da day go fine!"  
"Yeah, Panda Dad was so smart following the chewed up bamboo to find his boys," Barry nods, stuffing his mouth with the rest of his slice.  
"Breath, Barry," Len drawls, "I know you need to eat a lot, but it doesn't mean you can't enjoy the food."  
Barry blushes, chewing carefully around his mouthful. Wentworth giggles.  
Len finishes his own slice and takes the empty box and disposable plates to the trash. Barry cleans their son's hands of the grease and takes his to the living room.   
The Speedster has a 'Follow the Footsteps' game set up in a cleared area by the time Len gets back. The ex-crook raises an eyebrow to the multi-colored animal prints.  
"It's super easy and good for cognitive development," Barry explains, pulling out a spinner, "We spin the arrow and the first person to get to the right footprint spins it again and the process goes until we're tired or bored."  
"With you two in the mix, it's bound to be me who's tired and you who's bored," Len smirks, taking his spot by their son.  
"You can spin first," Barry gives him the small piece of cardboard with the plastic arrow stuck in the middle, "I already know what to do and I can show Worthy."  
Len nods, flicking the arrow and watching it spin until it rests on the word 'Monkey.'  
"Monkey," Len reads, looking up as Barry shows their son the right footprint and letting the little boy jump on it first.  
"Great job!" Barry cheers, he looks to Len, "You should read out each one in turn first, then after Wentworth knows each footprint for each word we can start the game for real."  
With another nod, Len looks down to the spinner and reads each animal name. Barry shows their son each footprint and cheers as the boy jumps on each one. It doesn't take long for them to go through the names, and Barry's eyes are sparkling with michief as he hold his hand out for the spinner.  
"Now you have a go."  
Len hands over the spinner with a small frown, "Yeah and break his heart if I get there first?"  
"If you can," Barry challenges.

Their son is surprisingly fast for a toddler.

At first, Len let his son win, not wanting to discourage the boy right off the bat, but as the game progressed he realized the boy could zip around him almost as quickly as The Flash. Len barely managed to land on the elephant footprint in time.  
"You're turn," Len snatched the spinner out of Barry's hands, the other man desperately trying to hold back his laughter, "And no super speed. That's cheating."  
"MmHmm," Barry nods, not trusting himself to speak with laughter still fighting to come out.  
Barry's smiles turns to a look of concentration as he too has a hard time getting to the footprint first. Len smiles as Worthy slides through the other man's legs to touch the kangaroo footprint first.  
"That's cheating!" Barry says, looking to Len for support.  
"He's two, Barry," Len laughs. It's ridiculous how offended the superhero looks over a small boy getting the better of him.  
"Day me win!" Wentworth giggles, waving the footprint above his head like a trophy.  
"I demand a rematch!" Barry announces, pointing a finger into the air as if he were in the middle of a crowd.

Three rounds later, Barry trips and falls onto the right footprint. It's close enough for a victory and he dashes to Len to take the spinner before the other man can protest.  
"Now you again!" Barry waves the other man to the scattered footprints and their laughing son.   
"Once more into the fray," Len drawls, taking his place next to their son to wait for the animal name.  
"Shakespeare?" Barry sounds impressed.  
"That's not an animal's name, Barry," Len ignores the look.  
Barry spins the arrow and announces, "Zebra."  
Father and son make a dash to the footprint...

They play the game for hours, Barry and Len occasionally changing places as Wentworth's opponent, before Len collapses on the couch. The footprints are now all over the house, one of them is even in the kitchen sink and no one can remember how it got there.  
"I'm done," Len says calmly, even though his chest is heaving to catch his breath.  
Wentworth climbs up his legs and flops down onto his chest, "Done."  
"You two rest," Barry smiles, "I'll clean up."  
"Good," Len lets his eyes fall closed, "It was your idea anyway."  
Barry chuckles but cleans up as quietly as he can. He puts the footprints and spinner back in the game box, then turns to his family.  
Len and Worthy are fast asleep on the couch. Len has a protective arm around their son and the little boy is smiling. Barry's heart flutters pleasantly and he can help but pose in front of them and take a picture.

Later, when Caitlin sends him an alarmed text about what happened, he sends her the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the series, nor the characters.


End file.
